Sesshomaru and Rin: Wish
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: A final battle between life and death between Sesshomaru, Rin, and Naraku. Will the two survive?


Sesshomaru and Rin: Wish

Rin watched the waging battle between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku against an almost dead Naraku. Then Rin realized that his panicking red eyes caught her scared brown ones. And with the last ounce of his remaining strength he sent a poisoned tentacle right at her. Her eyes widened and as she screamed for Lord Sesshomaru, she managed to get a glance at him. He was running at full strength toward her, had tears running down his face, and seemed to be panicking almost. Rin shut her eyes, and accepted what was to come. Except it never did. She heard a grunt of pain come from Sesshomaru right near her, and a weight falling on her, but there was no pain. She opened her eyes, and gasped with shock at the sight before her. Sesshomaru was laying over her, and the tentacle was through a bloody wound through his torso, between his ribs. "Lord Sesshomaru? W-Why? Why should you do that for me?!" She was sobbing in misery when his hand came up to hold her chin. "R-Rin. W-What did I s-say about the t-title? R-Remember that I l-love you. T-that's why I-I saved y-you..." He coughed and blood came to cover his hand and lips. "I l-love you... Rin..." He trailed off, collapsing into Rin's arms. And there he lay, as he drew his last breath, the last thing he smelled was the rich scent of Rin's tears.

I watched his chest fall with his last breath and felt him suddenly go limp in my arms. His beautiful golden eyes were closed and his face looked almost serene, all but for the blood staining his lips. His armor was broken, and the tentacle was still protruding from his chest, but where it had gone through his back had been sliced through. He had cut it before he died. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" She screamed in utter agony, her screams reaching a pitch of sadness no one had ever heard before. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku watched in utter horror and sadness for their friend. They all knew Rin and Sesshomaru had been mates, and her loss must be killing her. Then one by one they all left the two alone.

Rin cried into Sesshomaru's neck and beautiful silver hair, the very same hair she had used to love to comb on certain nights when Jaken was not there; but now that hair was blood matted. The beautiful purple moon on his forehead was speckled with his blood, but still retained its beauty. The magenta fangs on his cheekbones were still there, the marks looking more like wounds now. His sword were still at his hip, and with the way he was laying on her lap, they were slipping free. He was laying across her lap, his body sprawled across the ground. She held him close and whispered to him, telling him she loved him, how she still thought he was handsome. She stayed there for hours, just talking and crying to him, and she felt so numb. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was so sad and mad and so many other things at the same time, that she didn't know what to think anymore. She knew that the western palace was not far from here, and she thought about all the happy times she had with him there. The thought made her cry even harder into his neck.

Then as she looked up she saw a shooting star. And without thinking, she reached out and caught it. And then she immediately knew what she was going to wish. "Star. I beg of you, use the Tenseiga as a medium for resurrection power and bring my Sesshomaru back to me. Bring him back and heal him to the point when I can move him. Please, please." The star looked at her and saw the love and utter despair in her eyes, and made he immediate connection. And he decides to help. "Young Rin. I shall grant your wish." Her eyes widened with shock. And the star gave out instructions. "Help me, would you? All I need you to do is unsheathe the Tenseiga so I can use the power. Hold it over him." And then, for the first time in hours, Rin moved. She set Sesshomaru down gently, and pulled the Tenseiga from his obi. Then, with ultimate ease and care, she unsheathed the sword and and held it over Sesshomaru.

The star then swarmed around Sesshomaru, swirling around him, and lifting him into the air. He laid in the air, and the star continued to swirl around him, surrounding him with a silvery-gold aura. He laid in the air, his arms hanging by his side, knees bent and back arched, so his chest was arcing toward the sky. His hair cascaded down, and almost touched the ground. And as Rin watched incredulously, the tentacle was removed and crumbled into dust, and the poison removed. The hole in his chest was closed, and the star let him drift gently down to earth, where he landed gently. Then the star floated in front of Rin. "I have done all that you wished for. I hope you will be happy." Rin smiled at the star. "Thank you. I will never forget this." Then she knelt beside Sesshomaru. "He will rest like that for a few days. Then he will be fine." The star added, and then disappeared.

"Ah-Un. Come here." She called. Rin, when she had been marked by Sesshomaru, had gained supreme strength, so after sheathing Tenseiga and slipping both Tenseiga and Bakusaiga I to her obi, she lifted him up with ease and set him on the dragons waiting back. During the whole ride to the Western palace, Rin held him close. She never once let go of him. So when Ah-Un landed in the palace courtyard, she slipped off the dragons back and carried Sesshomaru into his rooms, thankfully avoiding any servants or habitants of the castle.

She undressed him, and cleaned him up of any blood and visible dirt. She redressed him in a clean robe and then got an idea. She fetched a small amount of water and using her small amount of demonic energy, she used the water as a medium and cleaned the blood from his silvery locks. She combed it slowly, removing any tangles. Then she delicately washed his face, cleaning any blood from it. The she laid him down to rest. She cleaned herself up as well, and then laid down beside him, falling asleep almost immediately.

When she woke up, she saw that Sesshomaru was still the same way she left him, but he was alive. She laid briefly on his chest just reassure herself, and gloried in his heartbeat. Then she snuck out of the room after dressing in a new white kimono, that had the same patterns as his haori did. She took the back way the kitchen, getting a quick meal. Rin was quick to eat and hide if she saw anyone. Then she headed back upstairs.

Sesshomaru breathed heavily through his nose as he woke up. He didn't open his eyes just yet, and thought for a moment. 'Am I dead? No, I smell the palace. And Rin. How...?' And then he slowly opened his beautiful golden eyes. He was in the palace. In his and Rin's rooms. Speaking of which, where was she? He sniffed for her scent briefly and found that she was getting food in the kitchen. He looked around him.

The window was open, the white curtains ruffling in the wind and the sunlight streaming through in big beams. His bed comforter was over his waist and lower body, and his hair was sprawled around him. His clothes were laid neatly over his clothing rack, and, he noticed with a grin, so were his swords. Tenseiga particularly smelled of her, and a shooting star? So thats how she had done it. He smiled softly, feeling serene. He slowly sat up, and was just brushing the hair back from his face, when the door opened and Rin walked in. She saw him sitting up, his hand holding his forehead up, resting on his bent knee, and a small serene smile on his face at seeing her. They were both alive.

Her brown eyes widened and filled with tears and he knew why. She had been worried. He opened his arms and called for her. "Come here Rin." She needed no further invitation. She launched into his arms, and he caught her, falling backwards. As he laid there holding her, he smoothly rolled to his right, and held her close to his great chest. A great portion of which you could see, seeing as how loose the collar was on his haori. He held her close, and stroked her hair, her head tucked under his chin. "Shhh... No need to cry Rin. I am right here. Shhh... I'm with you baby." And eventually she calmed down, and she raised her head to look at him. He smiled softly at her, his golden eyes gleaming with love. And then, suddenly, she kissed him. Pressed her lips ever so sweetly against his, and urged a response from him. He responded favorably, kissing her back softly, before parting and cuddling with her back down on the bed. She snuggled back into him, but not before murmuring, "I love you Sesshomaru." His eyes widened slightly, and he felt tears coursing down his face. Happy tears, she had said back to him. "I love you too." And he kissed the top of her head. The he laid back down among the white bedsheets in the warm sunlight, and closed his eyes. Drifting into slumber with his love.


End file.
